Somewhere Between
by Emma Ro
Summary: After Eclipse the Volturi come back for Bella, seeing she is still alive. Will everyone survive? Will the Cullen's be able to pick up the pieces. Warning: Character death!
1. Chapter 1

****My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 1:**

BPOV

It was two weeks after the fight with Victoria and her newborn army. The Volturi had come and gone, Jacob had healed and ran away, and Edward and I finally told Charlie about our upcoming wedding. I was relieved about being rid of the Victoria problem, never having to look over my shoulder again and find the red head stalking me. The Volturi were taken care of for the moment. We just had to get through the wedding and my change and the Volturi would be off our backs for good.

Telling Charlie had been an enlightening experience. After the shock wore off, Charlie started putting more of an effort towards getting to know Edward. He started out angry, but after spending time with him and seeing how much Edward loved me, he started opening up to the idea.

We were sitting in our meadow one early summer afternoon when it happened.

Alice had gone shopping, the rest of the Cullens had gone hunting, and Edward was staying home to spend time with me. We were laying in the middle of the meadow, silently basking in the rare sunny day when he sat up suddenly, ripping his hand from mine.

"When will they be here?" He asked, seemingly speaking to the trees.

"Edward? What's going on?"

He looked down at me quickly before pulling me off the ground to stand with him. "We have to get out of here, Bella, quickly."

"It's no use, Edward. They're already here." Alice ran out of the trees, coming to stand next to us.

Just as the sun started sliding behind the clouds that had been rolling in, four figures in long, black cloaks walked out from the trees.

"Hello, Isabella. Edward. Alice."

"Jane." Edward ground out through gritted teeth. He pulled me slightly behind his and Alice's bodies, creating a wall in front of me.

"Now, now, Edward. Why are you hiding Bella from us? We can already tell she's still human. You must know that we are here for her. You didn't follow the Volturi's ruling. You didn't change her."

"They are getting married in a few months, and she is being changed when they get back from the honeymoon. She'll be a bloodthirsty newborn by the end of the year." Alice chirped in.

"It's too late. You didn't follow the Volturi's orders, therefore your lives will be forfeited. All of your lives."

I finally found my voice. "No." I tried to run around my solid vampire wall, but Edward grabbed my arm, holding me back. "Kill me, but leave the Cullens alone. I was the one who wanted to wait. I wanted a back-story for my friends and family. Please. Take me, but leave them alone."

Jane looked at me with her cold red eyes. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 2:**

**JPOV**

We were running back to the house from our hunt when I caught the scent. I recognized it but couldn't place it.

Then I heard it.

A scream.

Bella.

Turning immediately, I ran in the direction of Edward's meadow. I smelled Alice then; I could tell she had gone by only about ten minutes before. Hearing the rest of the family following me, I could feel the confusion and the worry as they picked up the scents wafting towards us.

"NO! EDWARD! NO!" Bella screamed.

Picking up the pace, I pushed myself to the max. Carlisle and Emmett were on my heels when we entered the meadow. I looked around quickly, seeing Bella in the arms of Demetri, Alice crumpled to the ground with Jane staring down at her with a malicious grin, and a pile of ashes with purple smoke rising out of it, which could only be the remains of Edward.

I heard Rosalie and Esme come up from behind, stopping at the scene in front of us.

"Carlisle, Esme, get Bella away from Demetri and take care of him. Emmett take care of Felix; you're the only one matched in strength. Rosalie go look for Alec; I smelled him around here somewhere. I'm going for Jane."

With that, we broke apart. I ran for Jane, trying to keep tabs on the emotions of the others in my family. Running straight toward Jane, I plowed her into the ground. I felt the tension in Alice's body cease. Jane was putting up a fight, clawing at my body while turning her power on me.

Behind the pain that Jane was throwing at me, I felt the relief from Carlisle and Esme when they got Bella away from Demetri, and then Carlisle started fighting.

Emmett was wrestling with Felix, but he had the upper hand so I switched my concentration. I felt Rosalie still searching the area for Alec. Then I felt Alice. I looked around, fighting the pain as I caught sight of her. She had started heading toward Carlisle, wanting to help with Demetri but was stopped short by Alec, who appeared out of nowhere.

I watched as he wrapped his arms around my wife. I tried to break Jane's hold on my mind, but just as she let off, Alice met my eyes.

_Goodbye, my love,_ I saw her say in her eyes. I felt it as she pushed her love out to me.

"ALICE!" I screamed as Alec grabbed her head and twisted.

I saw red. Turning to Jane, who was still standing over me, I took her by surprise, ripping her head off before she even noticed I had gotten up. I ran toward Alec, seeing Emmett rip apart Felix from the corner of my eye then passing by Carlisle and Rosalie, who were tearing Demetri apart. Just as I reached Alec, I watched in slow-motion as he tossed Alice's head towards the fire.

I watched as her head caught the flames, taking my love away from me.

Turning back to Alec, I grabbed him around the throat and threw him to the ground. I could tell he wasn't much of a fighter, his power being the only thing of use to anyone. I took him out quickly, tossing him in the fire on top of the other bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

SO ridiculously sorry that this was posted late! I have no real excuse except for that RL has been a little hectic. BUT the good news is...I do have more completed chaps so it won't be nearly as long before the next update. I hope you enjoy!

**Somewhere Between Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

I looked around the meadow as my adoptive family finished burning the pieces of the Volturi guards. They had come to kill me and my vampire family. They had succeeded in part.

I had to watch them tear apart the love of my life, my fiancé, my reason for living.

When the rest of the family entered the meadow, I watched them stand still for a few seconds before they broke apart. Carlisle and Esme came to my rescue, getting me away from Demetri. Esme held me close, rocking me as I cried staring at Edward's ashes.

When I heard Jasper scream for Alice, I whipped around, not caring if I hurt myself pulling away from Esme's tight grip. I found her just in time to see Alec ripping her apart and tossing her head towards the fire. Then in a move I could barely see, Jasper was there, ripping apart Alec and sending him into the fire along with the other fallen vampires.

We were all sitting there in silence, letting our grief stew inside of us. I had pulled away from Esme after watching Alice die and was sitting on the grass on the edge of the fire. Carlisle sat behind me, Esme sitting in his lap. I could see Emmett and Rosalie wrapped around each other, trying to find some comfort. My eyes were trained on the dying fire; the pile of ashes that used to be my best friend and my world.

I looked up, finding Jasper over the flickering flames. He was staring down into the ashes as well, his face a solid, expressionless mask. He had his one hand tightly clenched around Alice's wedding ring, which he had slipped off before her body had gone into the fire. I stood up slowly, my legs shaking slightly from the funny position I had been sitting in.

Walking over to Jasper, I felt the others' eyes on me. I slid back to the ground, sitting next to him. Pulling the long chain from my neck, I unlatched it and pulled off the meaningless pendant, throwing it in the fire.

I reached my hand over to Jasper, making slow movements, not wanting to surprise him. Touching his hand, feeling the limp hold of his fingers, I pulled them apart and took hold of the ring. I pulled my hand away slowly. I could tell I still had the attention of the group across the fire from us, but this time I could tell Jasper was watching as well. I was sending as much sympathy and friendship as I could manage; trying to tell him I meant no harm.

I threaded the ring on the leather cord before turning to Jasper and wrapping the ends around his neck. I closed the clasp and straightened out the cord, sliding it down under the neck of his shirt, letting my tears fall again.

Before I could pull away, I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my back. He pulled me close; I could feel the shaking as he sobbed tearlessly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tighter than I could have if he'd been human.

"Thank you, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 4:**

JPOV

I was staring into the fire, watching the last of the embers that used to be my wife, my brother, and our enemies. I was clutching my wife's wedding band in my hand, feeling the last thing that I had of her's. One last thing of her's to hold onto from the past fifty plus years.

I vaguely recognized that my family was around me. I knew they were there. I sensed their emotions, felt their movements, heard their voices. It was all being registered in a part of my brain, but I wasn't paying attention. I was in my own world, thinking back on my life with Alice. The day I met her in the diner. The first time we got married. When we joined the Cullens. The day we moved to Forks. All of it flashed through my mind, making me feel alone in this world once again. I no longer had the love of my existence to walk beside me.

I was surprised when I felt heat on my skin. I didn't know what it was until I felt Bella's fingers against my palm. My first reaction was to snap; she was taking my wife's ring away. But I turned to look at her first.

She had tear-stains running down her cheeks, though at least for the moment, the tears had stopped. Her eyes and nose were puffy from crying, her face splotchy red. She was in as much pain as I was. We both lost our loves, our best friends, parts of our families.

I watched as she threaded Alice's wedding band onto the cord from her necklace. For a moment, I didn't understand what she was doing, why she would want Alice's ring. Then she turned back to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clasped the ends of the necklace together.

For once, her blood held no call to me. I barely even registered it as I pulled her to me. I held her close, hugging her. I felt the tears, which had started up again, fall onto my shoulder. I could hear her sniffles and felt the shaking in her body that matched my own.

Right then, I swore to Alice, to Edward, to myself, that I would do everything I could to protect Bella. To keep her safe, to help her with whatever she may need in the future. I would get her through this. And in doing that, I would help myself get through it as well.

≈≈SB≈≈

The whole family stayed there for another half hour or so, sitting in almost a triangle around the fire. Bella's stomach started rumbling, though she kept denying that she was hungry. We all collected ourselves, getting ready to leave the meadow.

"I don't want to leave. I'm not hungry. I want to stay here; I feel close to them here."

I turned to Bella, looking into her eyes. I knew what she meant; she would feel close to Edward here. This was his place, their place.

"Bella dear, I know you may not think that you're hungry, but your stomach is saying something different." Esme said, walking up to Bella and pulling her towards the wall of trees.

"Wait. You guys go ahead. Give Bella and me a few minutes." I called out.

I watched as everybody left, shooting concerned looks at both Bella and I. I could feel their trepidation in leaving us. There were feelings of concern and fear. I could almost hear them begging me not to hurt either myself nor Bella. When everyone was out of hearing range, I turned to Bella.

"I know that this is going to be hard for both of us, but I want you to know that I'm here. No matter what happens, I'm here." I paused, trying to figure out the most delicate way to say what came next. "I…my special place with Alice, will always be our bedroom. That was where we spent most of our time together, where we shared our secrets, where we could be ourselves without fear. This meadow is your place with Edward, and as much as I know you want to stay here, and as much as I want to stay in mine and Alice's bedroom, we can't. We have to move on. We cannot become reclusive."

Bella had tears sliding down her cheeks again. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her again.

"He's not here, Bella. And he wouldn't want you to dwell here, trying to find him. Now come on, your stomach is getting persistent."

I swung her on to my back gently and took off for the house, saying a silent goodbye to the meadow that now held only negative memories.


	5. Chapter 5

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 5:**

BPOV

The next few weeks were spent 'cleaning up'. Or at least that's what the family called it. The story was that Alice and Edward ran to get something from the store while I stayed at the house. They got into a car accident, killing them immediately, leaving nothing with which to identify them.

The funeral was full, despite the family's lack of socializing. The whole town was there, as well as most of the pack. Jacob and I had talked about what would happen now that Edward was gone; and although the pack had an understanding with the Cullens, Jacob wanted me stop hanging around them.

The family decided to pack up and move from Forks, stating there were too many memories. When Carlisle asked me if I would like to join them in Denali, I jumped at the chance. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't have the money to go to college; I would have had to stay in Forks and get a job. And more than anything, I wanted to stay with my family. I would miss my dad, but I knew I had put him through too much over the past two years; I had to give him some time too. Renee was just as easy to convince. I hadn't talked to her much since coming back from the trip Edward and I took to see her. I think she was afraid I would revert back to my zombie state and was preparing herself.

Jacob took my decision to leave the hardest. After a huge fight between the two of us, with the help of not only Sam, Embry, and Quil, but Emmett and Jasper as well, they successfully calmed Jacob down. Sam told him I could be with the Cullens if I chose to be, and I was to be left alone.

July came and it was time to say goodbye to my father. I packed up the few possessions I wanted to keep in a tote bag. I had a few things boxed up for my father to send when we made it to Alaska, but I kept the things I couldn't live without.

Jasper had been working on his bloodlust since everything happened and could now be around me anytime without issue, so we decided to drive up there, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were flying to make sure everything was ready, while we took our time with the cars. Emmett hadn't wanted to live without his Jeep, and Rose felt the same about her Mustang, while Jasper and I brought up the rear in Carlisle's Mercedes. No one had luggage; the vampires not needing to change at all, and I knew they all had clothes at the house. Since Denali was where we were going to be staying while I was in my newborn phase, I knew Alice had prepared the new house they had bought, filling it with clothes for me as well.

We were only a few hours into our drive when my thoughts turned to Alice. Jasper must have sensed the sudden change in my mood and asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

I was quiet for another moment before I answered. "I was thinking about … the new house. Why did Carlisle and Esme buy a new house, didn't you have one from before?"

The look he was giving me told me he didn't believe that was what I had been thinking about but decided to answer my question anyway. "When we lived in Denali before, we stayed with our cousins. Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. When you and Ed … when the decision was made that you would be changed, everyone figured it would be easier dealing with your newborn stage with as many of us as possible. That's when Carlisle found the house. Esme and … and Al … flew up there, setting up all of the rooms, filling closets and such."

"You can say his name, you know. Around me. It's ok, I can handle it."

"If I say his name then I'll have to be ready to say hers, and I'm not sure that I'm ready for that."


	6. Chapter 6

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 6:**

JPOV

The drive to Denali with Bella was quiet. I kept an eye on her emotions, waiting for any indication of sadness. We talked about little things; I knew she was guarding some of what she was thinking about. When she asked about the new house, I knew she was lying about her thoughts, but I let it go in favor of keeping the peacefulness between us. When she fell asleep, I was able to bask in the hopefulness of her dreams, the love she felt, the perfection that is the human unconsciousness.

We made it to the house in just under a day and a half. It was a gorgeous house, very modern with sharp angles and wood and metal exterior. Just like at all of our other houses, most of the walls in the common areas were windows, and I could feel the openness.

I pulled into the open garage, grabbing Bella's bag out of the back and helping her out of the car. We walked towards the house holding hands in the familiar way we had been the past few weeks.

I was bombarded by the feelings of my family the closer we got to the house. Bella opened the front door, and I collapsed to my knees.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

Bella wrapped her arms around me, rocking my frozen body as best as she could.

Carlisle and Emmett came out, holding me up as we walked into the house. Esme pulled Bella into the house, and we all went to the living room, sitting down silently. I sat in the love seat, Bella coming to wrap herself around me, threading her fingers through my hair in a comforting manner.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking in the faces of my family. None of them would look me in the eye, but I didn't need to see their expressions. I could feel their guilt, their sadness, their worry.

"Go find your rooms, then we will talk." Carlisle finally said, looking between Bella and I, before standing and walking out of the room. One by one, the others left, leaving Bella and I sitting on the love seat in a cloud of confusion.

"Well, I suppose we should go look for our rooms." Bella said, getting off the couch and holding out her hand for me to take.

We walked through the house, looking through the bottom floor first, finding the kitchen and bathroom for Bella. On the second floor, we found Carlisle and Esme's bedroom as well as both of their offices on one side of the house. Emmett and Rosalie had the other side of the second floor, their bedroom to the left and their sitting room and office to the right.

We climbed up the next set of stairs slowly. The lingering scent of Alice clung in the air on this floor. It was undiluted; no one else had walked along this hall.

We walked to the right first, going through an arched doorway and finding the library with an office off to the side which could only be my study. After a few minutes of exploring, we turned back to the hallway and walked down the other direction. Alice's scent was getting stronger, and it took a minute to realize why.

Taped to the two doors across the hall from each other, were envelopes. On the door to the left was the envelope with my name on it written perfectly in Alice's handwriting. I grabbed the envelope and turned to Bella. She was staring at the envelope as if she were afraid to touch it.

I reached around Bella, pulling the envelope from the door and walked Bella back in to the library. Sitting down in one of the oversized chairs, I pulled her half next to me-half on my lap.

I handed her the envelope with her name and turned to my own. I opened it and with a deep breath, which smelled like both Bella and Alice, I pulled the letter out.

_My dearest Jasper,_

_ I love you with all that I am and that will never change. I will love you forever, even in death. I know this will be hard on you, but please understand and hear me out._

_ A few weeks ago, before Esme and I went to look at the Denali house, I had a vision. It was vague, and there was quite a bit I didn't understand. I saw that when the family made the move, Edward and I wouldn't be joining you. I didn't know why at the time, I just knew we wouldn't be there._

_ I was going to tell you about my vision right away but something held me back._

_ I designed your's and Bella's rooms without letting Esme see them, making them more personal to your tastes. I knew you would help each other through whatever would happen, that's why you have the floor to yourselves._

_ This morning on my way to Seattle to go shopping, I had another vision. I knew it would happen today. I saw the Volturi guards come for the family. I chartered a plane to Alaska and drove as fast as I could to the house, needing to leave you these notes. I will be flying right back, and according to my vision, I will make it in just enough time to get to Edward and Bella before the Volturi come._

_I know you will be upset I didn't tell you about this right away, but I couldn't imagine breaking both of our hearts. It is better this way. Please don't hate me. I did what I thought was best._

_Bella needs you, and you need her. Please take care of her. For me. For Edward. And let her in, my darling. She will help you to overcome your grief, and you will help her overcome her insecurities._

_Keep your heart open, Jasper. You will find happiness._

_Love, forever and always,_

_Alice_

By the time I had finished reading the letter, the sobs were ripping through my body. My eyes were glassy with tears that would never fall. I heard a watery gasp come from beside me. Turning to look, I saw Bella barely holding herself together.

Realizing I had been projecting, I stamped down on my emotions and felt the relief from the others in the house. I pulled Bella to my chest, letting her cry herself out, before falling asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 7:**

BPOV

After the scene on the front porch, I was leery of even walking in to the house. Jasper held my hand through the tour of the house. He kept me calm, kept me sane, not with his power, just by being him.

We walked up the final set of stairs, turning to the right and finding the library and Jasper's study. After exploring for a few minutes, we walked together to the other end of the hallway, looking for our bedrooms. I could tell something was going on with Jasper; he was tensing, squeezing my hand lightly, breathing in deeply.

He stopped moving suddenly, pulling me back with a jolt. I looked back into his eyes; he was staring at the doors behind me. Turning around, I found the envelopes taped on the doors. I watched as he grabbed the envelope marked with his name and turned to my own.

I stared at the envelope, afraid to touch it, afraid of what it contained. I watched a hand reach around me and grab the letter from the door. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me back into the library. We sat down in a chair, Jasper pulling me down partly in his lap.

He cautiously opened his letter and started reading. After a moment, I looked at my own letter, opening it carefully and looking down at the words written in Alice's perfect script.

_ My Dearest Best Friend Bella,_

_ I know you are confused right now, and I am so very sorry about that. You are going to have a difficult time for a while, but I promise everything will get better._

_ Edward loved you with everything in him. You brought him to life; you completed him. But please keep yourself open to love. He will want you to move on, and I've seen a great future for you, if you choose to follow it._

_ I need to ask you to keep an eye on Jasper for me. You are the only one that knows what he is feeling like right now, and you need to help him through it. Keep him centered within the family; don't let him leave, fall in to depression, or blame himself. This is no one's fault; not yours, not Jasper's._

_ I love you so much! Try to find your way through this as unscathed as possible. Your future is amazing._

_ Love always, your sister at heart,_

_ Alice_

I read my letter as Jasper was reading his. I could feel the difficult emotions swirling around us, suffocating me. I hadn't realize I was crying until I heard the sob come from my throat, and Jasper turned to look at me.

I curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight, letting me cry myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 8**

CPOV

_To my dearest family,_

_ I know this will be a difficult time, and I'm sorry for how much this will hurt you all. Know that I loved you all so much._

_Carlisle and Esme, you are the best parents I could've ever asked for. Thank you for taking Jasper and I in when we showed up on your doorstep._

_ Emmett, you were always my protective big brother, and I thank you for that. Rosalie, my sister, although we had some difficult times, the friendship we created will be cherished within me forever._

_ Jasper and Bella will need you all right now. I've seen their futures. They have a beautiful future together, if they open themselves up to it. They will need your help and acceptance._

_ Let them be for a while, let them have their time to grieve together and alone, but when the time is right, help them see that they belong together._

_ I love you all. Edward loves you all as well, and he would want every one of you to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my visions, but I didn't see any other way. Forgive me, you have made my existence so incredible._

_ Love, Alice_

Unfolding the worn out letter once again, I read what my vampire mind had memorized word for word when I first opened it six weeks ago.

The family and I, minus Jasper and Bella of course, had discussed multiple times what to do about the couple in question. We decided to let them deal with their feelings in peace for the first few weeks, but that didn't seem to be proving helpful.

Jasper and Bella had been spending all of their time together, and lately, the relationship between them had developed into something different. We could all see the love between them had gone past friendship, sibling, and the shared experience of being widowed. Jasper spent most nights in Bella's room while she slept, mostly reading in a chair in the corner, keeping her calm, like only he could.

Esme and I decided it was best to handle this situation with the divide and conquer method. She took Jasper hunting, along with Emmett and Rosalie, while I stayed home with Bella.

I was in the kitchen making Bella breakfast, waiting for her to come down from her shower.

"Good morning, Carlisle."

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you this morning?" I replied, kissing her on the forehead when she walked up and hugged me.

"I'm doing ok. Kinda tired this morning but that's nothing new," she said with a small chuckle.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" Bella turned to look at me with a pointed stare, jokingly telling me to back off.

I held my hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm just worrying like normal."

"I know. Thank you."

"You know I love you. We all love you."

"I love you all too."

Bella sat down at the counter, starting to eat, while I tried to approach the subject of her and Jasper.

"Bella, may I speak with you about something?"

"Umm … sure, where is everybody?"

"They all went hunting. I wanted to speak with you in private."

"Oh, well. Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"This is kind of hard to talk about. I'm not really sure how to start."

"Is this about me not going to school or working? Do you want me to leave? I can call my dad and see if I can move back in with him."

"Oh no, Bella! It's nothing like that. You are a part of this family. We don't want you to leave ... ever. If you still want it, you will be with us forever. And as for school, whenever you wish to go, we will support you no matter what." I paused, once again, taking a moment to think about what I needed to say. "What I wanted to talk about is … Um."

"You still want me forever?" Bella whispered.

"Of course we do. You are a part of this family no matter what, for however long you want, in whatever capacity you wish. Whether it is as a daughter, sister, lover, mate, friend. No matter what, we will always want you with us."

"You're saying you will still change me?"

"Whenever you are ready and we have some time to prepare everything, yes, one of us would be willing to change you."

"One of you?"

"Well, do you really want it to be me? Isn't there someone else here you would rather it be?"

Bella flushed red. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Bella, I know you've been spending a lot of time with Jasper. The whole family has watched your relationship go from grieving friends, to happy friends, to what it is now. And although you may not have admitted it to each other or even yourselves, we can all see the love there. It's not a sibling love. Nor a friendship kind of love."

"I … I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know we love you, and the family will support any decision you and Jasper make. If you choose to be together, then we will be here for you and support you."

"I don't know if he feels the same." If I had been human I would have never heard her, she spoke so softly.

"Trust me, my dear. He feels the same. I'm sure he just needs to be convinced you feel the same and that he needs to act."

"I don't know."

"I do. You just eat your breakfast and don't worry. Everything will work out."

I wasn't sure what would happen. Alice had been the one with the foresight; but I knew if we could get them to open up, Bella and Jasper could have a perfect existence together.


	9. Chapter 9

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 9**

JPOV

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a bit while we wait for Emmett and Rosalie?"

We were out hunting and as much as I wanted to get back to the house, back to Bella, I knew it wasn't smart to go off on my own.

"Sure, Esme. What's up?"

"Jasper, how are you doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"She wants to ask when you are gonna tell Bella you are in love with her?" Emmett shouts from the tree line.

We both turn toward Emmett and Rosalie as they walk into the clearing. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! That was inappropriate!"

"Sorry, Esme. But it's true. That's what you want to know. It's what we all want to know."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said, trying not to let my panic show.

"Dude, really? You're in love with Bella. Bella's in love with you. We all know. We've been waiting for one of you to do something about it, and neither of you have. It's intervention time. Now repeat after me, 'My name is Jasper, and I am in love with Bella Swan.'"

Before he could finish, a loud resounding smack rang through the area. "Babe! What was that for?"

Esme stood up, shooting a scathing look over at Emmett before walking to me. "Jasper, honey, though Emmett had a less than delicate approach to the subject, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. We know you love her, so why haven't you told her yet?"

Knowing I couldn't avoid it anymore, I bit-the-metaphorical-bullet and looked up into the eyes of my family. "I wasn't sure what she would do, how she would react. I guess."

"Dude, seriously? She's in love with you too! Stop being a pussy, man-up, and go get her."

After a round of screams and smacks from both Rosalie and Esme, Emmett stalked off to the stream we were next to and sat down on a rock.

"Though he could have said it differently, Emmett's right, Jas. She's in love with you too. We can all see it. Carlisle stayed behind to talk to her about this while we went hunting and tried to talk some sense into you." Rosalie said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Jasper, we just want you and Bella to be happy again. We all think you would make each other happy. You should really tell her."

I looked up into Esme's caring eyes. I nodded up at her, still lost in thoughts of Bella.

After a few minutes of wondering about how to approach Bella, I stood up and started in the direction of the house.

It took me a little over an hour of running to make it back. The moment I was in the house, I found Bella. She was sitting in the library in what had become 'our chair'. She was absorbed in her book, and I was able to watch her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. I felt the love for her build within me.

Turning away, I ran to my bedroom to shower the evidence of my hunt away before going to sit with her.

Once I was dressed in my jeans and button up shirt, I walked down the hall, back to Bella. I heard the others in the house moving around; Emmett and Rosalie were distracted with their usual post-hunt romp, and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen talking while she prepared pre-made meals for Bella.

I walked through the room, grabbing the book I was currently reading, while keeping my eyes on Bella. _How am I going to do this? Do I just tell her? Do I wait for her to say something?_

I stopped in front of Bella, silently watching her. She still hadn't looked away from her book, so I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention.

She jumped, sending her book flying into the air behind her.

"Oh, God. Jasper, you scared me," she said, holding her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I heard her heart skip and felt the embarrassment and joy as I used the endearment. _Maybe she did feel the same._

I grabbed her book, setting it down on the table along with mine, and turned to her. I picked her up, curling her in to my chest, before sitting down with her in my lap. She was still holding on to her chest, so I moved her hand and laid my ear over her heart, nuzzling discretely between her breasts. She was so soft, so perfect. I felt as if I could stay pressed against her for the rest of my existence.

Her heart sped up, beating rapidly. Her breaths started coming out faster, her chest pushing itself into my face.

"Everything ok down there?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"It all sounds ok to me." I lifted my head, meeting her eyes and holding them. I watched as her eyes flashed to my lips before meeting mine once again.

Feeling the rush of lust and love from her, I captured her lips and pulled her body tightly to mine before my brain even processed the command. The kiss started out tentative. It was sweet but passionate.

The kiss slowed, and we pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked into my eyes, tears collecting in the corners.

"I love you too." With that, she pushed away from me, running from the room and slamming her bedroom door.


	10. Chapter 10

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 10**

BPOV

_I was kissing Jasper. Oh God! It felt so good. He tasted amazing! No! This is wrong! He is Alice's husband, and I'm Edward's fiancé. Even if they are gone … even if I _am _in love with Jasper … this can't happen._

"I love you, Bella."

I needed to get away from Jasper before the tears could start, before the guilt and sorrow could crash over me. "I love you, too."

Despite my love for Jasper, I pushed away from him, running to my room and slamming the door behind me. The tidal wave of emotions crashed into me, sending me to my knees just inside the door. It took only seconds before there was a knock on the door. I could hear Jasper talking but it was muffled, not only by the door, but by my tears. Other voices soon joined his before I heard another lighter knock.

"Bella, dear? Please let me in," Esme called through the door.

After a few seconds, I moved away from the door, sliding just enough to let her and Rosalie in.

Esme was wrapped around me before I knew it, holding me tight, whispering comforts to me. When I was finally calmed enough to speak, Esme pulled me up to the bed. I sat in the middle with Esme and Rosalie on each side, holding my hands.

"Would you like to talk about this? Why were you so upset?" Esme asked, clearly concerned of my reaction.

"I'm in love with Jasper, but I shouldn't be. Jasper is Alice's husband. I shouldn't be in love with him. I am engaged to Jasper's brother."

"You were. I'm sorry to be blunt about this. It breaks my heart every day that we lost Alice and Edward, but we did lose them. They aren't here anymore, and you and Jasper don't belong to them anymore," Rosalie said with a squeeze to my hand.

"But I'm still guilty." I lowered my face, hiding behind a curtain of hair. "I'm afraid they wouldn't approve or they wouldn't be happy and accept us if we were together."

Esme turned my face to hers. "Sweetheart, I know for a fact they would be happy you were moving on. That you could find in each other what you both lost when they died."

"How do you know?" I whispered through the tears.

"Because they loved you both. They wouldn't want you to go through this life alone and unhappy." Esme went quiet for a moment. I could see her lips moving slightly, and I knew she was having a conversation with someone else in the house. She turned back to me before speaking again. "Bella, I need to tell you something. When we got to the house, Alice had left us a letter as well. She knew you and Jasper would be together. She said we had to help you accept you were meant to be together. She knew you two would have a beautiful future together."

Just as that was processing in my head, the door burst open and Jasper walked in.

"Can you two give Bella and I a few minutes?"

He held the door open as they walked out, shutting it quietly behind them. Turning towards me, he walked to the bed, crawling up next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he held his hand out to me. I put my hand in his, clenching it tightly within mine.

"Did you know about the letter?" I whispered.

"No, I found out about it when Esme told you."

"So, whatever is between us is real? Not something created by a vision?"

"Yes, it's real. And I really do love you."

Sliding closer to Jasper, I looked into his eyes, searching for the truth behind the words. He must've known what I was looking for, as a second later I was overcome with too many emotions to identify, but I could feel his love and desire for me as well as hope for us and our future.

"Jasper?" I gasped.

"This is what I feel for you, Bella."

My breath started coming out in pants and gasps, tears streamed down my face until Jasper pulled back the emotions and I was able to breathe again. He pulled me in to his arms, holding me until I calmed down.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

This is the last chapter, only an epilogue to follow. I want to thank you for all the support you have given me!

I also want to warn you there is not much context to this chapter, it's all pretty much a lemon ;)

**Somewhere Between Chapter 11**

JPOV

Six weeks later

"OhGod. OhGod. OhGod." Bella whispered.

"Everything ok, Bella?" I cheekily asked, smirking up at her. I was currently kissing and licking my way down her stomach, her shirt already having been removed. I unsnapped her jeans and heard her whimper slightly as I ran my tongue under the waistband.

Over the past six weeks, Bella and I had spent a lot of time working on our relationship and talking through the guilt we both felt. We read through Alice's letter, discussed everything with our family, and we each did a bit of soul searching. We came to the conclusion and the understanding that we could be together without having to feel guilty. We could love each other like we were meant to.

I slowly pulled down the zipper on her jeans, hearing as each tooth unhooked. I could smell her arousal as I pulled down her jeans and couldn't wait to have my face buried in between her thighs.

We had taken things slow so far, never going past a little fingering, but I was hoping her acceptance of my current actions would prove beneficial for both of us.

After I threw her jeans across the room, I looked down at her, wearing just her matching red lace bra and panty set. I felt my already stone-hard cock harden even more, straining against the front of my own jeans. At vampire speed, I removed them, throwing them in the corner, and turning my attention back the beauty in front of me.

Kissing my way up her body, I stopped when I reached her neck, taking my time, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Ugh. Jasper!"

"What, Bella? What do you want?"

"I want you."

Pulling away slightly, I looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Her emotions were full of nervousness but it was hidden under layers of determination, lust, need, and love. There was no hesitation, no emotion telling me she didn't want to be doing this.

"Jasper, I love you. I want to be with you. I know we will be together forever. I want you to make love with me."

I nodded slightly, bringing my lips back to hers. Reaching under her, I unclasped her bra, pulling it from her shoulders. I kissed down her neck once again, stopping at her breasts. Kissing along the outer edge of her left breast, I moved my hand up to her right, mimicking my actions. The cold skin of my lips made her nipple pucker, drawing my attention to it. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, being careful to cover my teeth, and licked around her areola. Drawing it out, I let it go with a small 'pop', before moving to her other breast and doing the same.

Bella's whimpers had turned into moans and were making my erection painfully tent in my boxers, trying to reach her glorious pussy only inches away. Moving down her body, I kissed my way to her panty line, licking along the edge, and pulling it between my teeth. I carefully pulled them down over her perfect hips, down her long silky legs, and over her cute little feet.

Sensing her nervousness spike as I looked over her body, I met her eyes and pushed all my love at her. "You are so beautiful, Bella. Never doubt that."

I moved back up, kissing at random places on her legs, stopping at the apex of her thighs. Separating her legs at the knees, I pressed them down to the bed, on each side of me. Taking a deep breath of her scent, unfiltered, I took a tentative first lick.

"Oh, God! Jasper!"

Her taste overwhelmed me as I dove in, collecting her juices on my tongue. Sliding a finger into her as I flicked her clit with my tongue, I moved it in and out, preparing her.

I started sucking on her clit as I added another finger. Bella was moaning loudly, crying out, writhing in pleasure. Her fingers made their way into my hair, holding me in place, pushing me forward. I added another finger, curling them forward and sending her crashing into orgasm.

Pulling my boxers off, I pulled myself up, lining up at her entrance. Using the euphoria of her orgasm to distract her, I pushed the tip of my cock into her. Despite preparing her with my fingers, she was still so tight I knew it would be slightly painful. Shooting an extra dose of lust to her, I pushed into her, burying myself deep within her.

I stopped moving, holding myself still as she got used to the intrusion.

"Oh, Bella. You feel amazing. So tight. So hot. Perfect."

"Jasper, move for me. Make me come again."

"With pleasure, Darlin'."

I moved slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. Feeling her walls flutter around me, knowing she was so close to coming, that it was me driving her so crazy with lust, I picked up the pace.

Bella wrapped her legs around me, moving her hips to meet mine with each thrust. Her arms wrapped under my own, curling her hands up over my shoulders. I leaned over, sucking and nibbling on her neck. I could feel the love radiating off her and sent mine back at her, sharing with her the emotions I felt.

"Oh, God!"

"Fuck, Bella."

"Jasper, I need to come. Make me come, please."

My stomach tightened at her words. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer, I started circling my hips, making sure my pelvic bone was rubbing against her clit.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm gonna come!" Bella's muscles contracted around me, squeezing me tight, pulling my orgasm out of me.

"Bella!"

As we both caught our breaths, I pulled out of her carefully. I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, her breaths panting out. I looked up into her face, seeing the tears sliding down her cheeks into her hair.

"What's wrong, beautiful girl?

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." She smiled down at me. "I love you so much, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella." I reached up, kissed her softly and nestled in beside her, wrapping the blankets around us. I held Bella as she fell asleep beside me, knowing that she was my future, my eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

As always, I own nothing.

My first attempt at a Vamp story.

This does deal with character death as a forewarning before you start reading.

Thank you to my lovely pre-readers Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my wonderful beta, AJasperforMe.

Without them, this would be a pile of crap. ;)

Alright lovelies, this is the end. The last chapter/epilogue. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. I appreciate all of your comments and support.

Just a warning for this chap: LEMON alert!

**Somewhere Between Chapter 12**

BPOV

2 Years Later

"I do."

"I do."

"With the power vested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, lay it on her!"

Shaking my head at Emmett's words, I looked back to my husband. _My husband!_ I felt the smile spread as Jasper put his hands on either side of my face. He leaned down to me, pressing his lips to my own. It was a slow but chaste kiss, even though we were only in front of our family.

Jasper and I decided we would get married before I was changed so we started planning my 'death'. I wanted to have some time to say goodbye to my parents and my old life before starting my new life as a Cullen. I hated that I couldn't keep my parents in my life but I knew there was no other way if I wanted to keep Jasper and the rest of the Cullens in my life.

So, a year and a half ago, we started planning the accident. The Cullens, minus Jasper and I, moved to their house in Ithaca, while we stayed in Denali for the time being. A year ago, Jasper got his pilot's license, and we rented a private plane to take a trip to the Bahamas. On the way back, our plane crashed into the sea, leaving only floating chunks and the body at the bottom of the ocean.

It was a rather elaborate way to die, but we figured another car crash would seem a little too coincidental.

We joined the family in Ithaca a few days after they got back from the funeral and started getting ready for the wedding. Because Jasper Hale and Isabella Swan were no longer alive, we couldn't exactly go about a traditional ceremony, so we decided to have a small ceremony with Emmett officiating and Jenks doing the legal paperwork.

As of today, we were officially, Jasper Edward Whitlock and Isabella Alice Whitlock, using our lost loved ones as inspiration for our new names.

In a few short hours, I would begin my eternity with Jasper. We were all back in Denali for the wedding and my change. The family planned to stay for a little while to make sure I would be ok before heading back to Ithaca, leaving Jasper and I alone as I acclimated to my new life.

After a quiet dinner, I went to shower, changing into my brand new 'wedding night' lingerie. I waited for Jasper in our room as he said goodnight to the family before they went off to hunt for the night.

Jasper opened the door just as I sat down on the edge of the bed. He walked over to the bed, pulling me to my feet, and I watched as his eyes wandered down my body, taking in my exposed flesh.

"Do you like it? I picked it out especially for tonight?"

"Oh, I like it, Bella. I love it. You look …" He flashed his eyes up to mine with a large smirk on his face. "Well, you just look good enough to eat."

Before I knew it, I was on the bed, Jasper's head buried between my thighs. He must've ripped the matching panties off, but I never felt it. I had his hair grasped tightly in my fingers; if he had been human, I would have been pulling it out at the root.

It only took a few minutes before he sent me flying over the edge, screaming his name as I came. When I could breathe again, I rolled him onto his back, undressing him as quickly as I could. I had my hand wrapped around him and my mouth sucking the tip of his dick before he had his pants over his ankles.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" He moaned as I took him further into my mouth. I scraped my teeth lightly over his shaft before bringing my attention back to the tip. I circled it with my tongue, looking up into his face, watching as he threw his head back.

"Jasper, look at me." I whispered.

His head shot down as he opened his eyes, looking straight into mine. His eyes were black with lust, something that always seemed to make my pussy quiver in anticipation.

I rolled my tongue over the head of his cock again before opening my mouth wide and lowering over him. Keeping eye contact, I didn't stop until my nose and lips were flush with his pelvis. Smirking as best as I could and throwing a wink at him, I swallowed around him, sending him into orgasm. I drank everything he gave me, sucking and licking him clean. When I finally pulled away, he lifted me up, holding me into his chest as I caught my breath.

"You are amazing, Mrs. Whitlock."

"You aren't so bad yourself, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper removed the rest of my nightgown, careful not to rip it this time. He finished kicking off his clothes, and we got under the covers.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm ready. We've been preparing for this for a long time. I'm ready to spend my existence with you."

We started kissing, going slow, being sweet and romantic. Our first time as a married couple would not be rushed. When Jasper entered me, it was like I was finally complete. We moved together in perfect harmony, bringing each other to the brink.

"I'm ready, Jasper. Make me yours. Forever."

He kissed me on the lips then moved down to my neck. "Forever." We both tumbled over the edge as Jasper's teeth sank into my neck, marking me, making me his for eternity.


End file.
